


岔路口

by Yunshuiyin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin





	1. Chapter 1

离纽约默默然事件以及Grindelwald冒名事件已经过去了四年，而Percival Graves先生引咎辞去魔法国会安全部部长一职也已近四年，对的，没错，Graves先生虽然称得上是整件祸事中最大的受害者之一，然而身居高位，恰又负责安全事务，从某种意义上说，似乎也的确难辞其咎。 

 

风波平息后，Picquery主席私心里自然是希望Graves先生能够留在国会，纵然不担任职务，哪怕只作为顾问也会对国会大有助益，然而，以Graves个人性格的骄傲，在经历过如此失败甚至于耻辱后，淡出国会似乎早成定局。不管怎么说，Graves先生自那之后，真的没再出现在美国巫师公众面前，或许诚如他自己所言，他需要时间来消解这次糟糕的失败，为了不辱Graves家族荣光，他还需要时间进行深刻彻底的反思，以便重获信心和力量。

 

“一定是有什么不对，MACUSA，包括我自己，我们一定是出了什么问题才会让Grindelwald钻了这么大空子，还有，Seraphina，别劝我留下来，你明白我没办法接受这样难堪的失败。” 

 

原先Graves属下的一众傲罗在门外听到的安全部长和国会主席的谈话最终止于此，当天，部长先生推门而出，一回头便看到傲罗们满脸的难过和遗憾，而一如既往耿直又带点小鲁莽的Goldstein小姐一见到部长先生，连忙抢声道，“Graves先生，这一切都不是您的错，您不需要这样自责...” 

 

“Tina”，Graves唤了一声女傲罗的名字，语带温柔却不失警告意味，然后他以手指抵唇，做了一个摇头噤声的动作，Graves先生神色平和又无奈，尽管他的眼神中的确饱含着对失败的不甘，然而，他最终还是幻影移形，消失地无影无踪了。 

 

那是四年前Tina Goldstein最后一次见到Graves先生，而四年后已经与Newt Scamander成婚，成为Scamander夫人的Tina再一次见到了前部长先生，然而这次是在英国。 

 

或许是有些预见，或许是近一个月的海上旅行中百无聊赖，受到周围麻瓜们热衷于品评绅士淑女行为的影响，这天早上，总算从纽约抵达伦敦的Scamander夫妇不知觉中也闲谈起来，两人并肩走在下船的舷梯上，Tina睁大眼睛，颇有些不可置信地问道，“Newt，你是说那天你们在国会讨论了一下午谁是最漂亮的女巫？” 

 

“恐怕是的”，Newt拎着他的神奇皮箱，徒劳地想通过眨眼睛来掩饰自己的尴尬，“Tina，你知道麻瓜们陷入大萧条，巫师们也跟着无所事事起来，我们的确推选了最漂亮的女巫，就像你们有时候也会私下谈论最英俊的男巫，嗯，你知道的，Queenie就经常那么干。” 

 

“嘿，Newt，我们会私下谈论，但我们绝不会在国会搞这种票选，天哪，为什么你们整天就会想着对女性品头论足，为什么没见过你们对自己也刻薄品评一番呢？” 得知Newt这样一个老实的内向“神奇动物保育员”居然也会参加那种无聊的大嘴巴聚会后，Tina好一阵恼怒，要知道，她一直以来都不喜欢女巫们，或者说女人们被当作花瓶来观赏讨论。Tina好像是有些动气，在跟随人潮下了舷梯后，她扭过身去快步将Newt甩在了身后，而Newt习惯性护着自己的皮箱，急忙去追赶妻子的脚步，“Tina，我知道我们的确无聊，不过，我们事实上也谈论了最英俊的男巫什么的，如果这让你稍微没那么感到气愤的话。” 

 

好吧，看来国会的下午的确太无聊，此刻转头看见Newt一脸认错的样子，Tina倒不由地噗哧一声笑出来，“嗯，我想最漂亮的女巫是谁就没必要告诉我了，反正不会是Picquery主席，不过，我倒是很好奇在你们男巫们自己眼里，最英俊的男巫会是谁。”

 

哈哈，其实Tina也挺无聊的，当然这个认知只是在Newt心里存留了一小会儿，他可不愿意说出来再惹得妻子在自己头上撒气，Newt追上Tina，“嗯，你觉得呢？有人说Theseus挺英俊的”，大概因为刚才步子快了些，Newt说话轻微喘气，而Tina却毫不客气地回答道，“Theseus是比你强些，眼睛更深邃，鼻梁也更高挺，不过，要说最英俊，嗯，他怎么还比不上Graves先生吧。” 

 

“Graves先生？他都已经消失好几年了。”

 

“那你也不得不承认，Graves先生是属于最英俊的那一类，要知道就连Grindelwald都曾在狱中承认，部长先生的英俊容貌一度让他对自己的伪装行为极为着迷。” 

 

作为MACUSA前安全部长的属下，Tina谈论起旧上司来，仍然表现出十分的热情，而Newt刚才提起自己的哥哥原本只是因为想从Tina口中顺便得到些夸奖的小私心，然而现在，他却因为Tina的不甚明显的花痴态度激起了些许小不平，神奇动物保育员Scamander先生接下妻子的话茬，“Tina，Graves先生曾经判了我们俩死刑。” 

 

“Newt，那不是Graves先生，那是Grindelwald！” 

 

“好吧，说起来我还没见过真正的Graves先生，天知道他跟Theseus还是很好的朋友…”


	2. Chapter 2

Newt很快便见到了Graves先生，而且是在自家宅邸，简直始料未及。 

 

从码头幻影移形到Scamander宅邸几乎不费工夫，然而老Scamander夫妇早就让猫头鹰传信告诉Newt和Tina，这段时间他们会在德文郡的乡间拜访老友，让年轻人不要把家里弄得乱糟糟，“Tina，千万别让Newt的神奇动物们溜出来捣乱，光是嗅嗅就够叫人头疼了。” 

 

“妈妈还在计较嗅嗅拿了她那条镶着祖母绿宝石的项链，其实比起Theseus来，从小到大我算是乖巧的了。”Newt对Tina抱怨着母亲对嗅嗅的偏见，一边掏出魔杖打开Scamander宅邸大门，刚进门就发现壁上油画中的曾祖母换了顶红帽子，“哦，真是难得，Theseus居然也回来了。” 

 

每次Theseus回来，曾祖母总会换顶红帽子，今天的她显然心情不错，满脸都笑出了皱纹，“孩子，恭喜你答对了，不过不止是你哥哥回来了，今天家里还来了一位英俊的访客，和他可爱的小侄女。” 

 

Theseus的访客？这可不太多见，Newt印象中Theseus除了读书时会有些霍格瓦兹的同学上门拜访，在他进入英国魔法部成为傲罗之后，还真没什么人会来家里拜访他。傲罗嘛，总是神出鬼没，似乎没什么私人事务一般，这么说来，今天的访客还真有些让人好奇呢。 

 

Newt放下皮箱，又帮Tina拿下手头的行李，然后夫妇俩轻手轻脚走向后院，就好像这样Theseus便不会发现他们一样，而院子里Theseus正在和他的访客愉快地交谈着，远处矮树丛边有个红发的小女孩正专心致志地研究矮树果，“Percy叔叔，这是你讲过的那种会恶作剧的果子吗？” 

 

Percy叔叔？ 

 

Newt并未联想起任何一位昵称Percy的旧友，只是意外地发觉眼前客人的背影十分熟悉，另外，不可思议的是矮树边的红发小女孩竟然是个麻瓜，而Tina则突然惊呼了一声，她显然是认出了Theseus的客人，然而，这时的一声惊呼足以让院子里的三个人都转过头来看她，尽管她已经尽可能快地捂住了自己的嘴巴。 

 

“Percival，Newt和Tina可算是回来了，我想他们俩应该不需要我再多费口舌来介绍了吧”，Theseus脸上挂着懒洋洋的笑容，转过头看了一眼Newt和Tina，好像早就预见到他们会在这时候出现，而Tina突然间竟局促起来，就好像一下子变成了一个因为尴尬而不停扭绞衣角的小姑娘，“Graves先生，真意外会在这里见到你。” 

 

Tina的声音听上去有些紧张，而Graves先生，小女孩口中的Percy叔叔，一见到女傲罗，自己从前的下属，便露出了由衷的笑容，“Tina，真高兴在这里见到你，听说你和Newt结婚了？我必须说，我由衷地祝贺你们。” 

 

Graves先生还是跟以前一样言简意赅，尽管他看上去比以前随和许多，然而Tina不知怎的，一看到Graves先生便克制不住自己心里莫名其妙的紧张和兴奋，至于Newt，他似乎有些过于沉浸在对Graves先生外貌的打量中，“前部长先生还是跟从前一样的卓尔不凡，他身姿挺拔，面容沉郁，一双棕色的眼睛好像两泓深不可测的止水，就连略微染上霜色的发鬓也给他增添了一丝说不出道不明的魅力。大约是因为不再出任官职，今天的Graves衣着稍显随意，不过换下正装，穿着毛衣的他倒好似年轻了几岁，嗯，Graves先生的眼神的确不似那时候利用复方汤剂冒名顶替的Grindelwald，天知道他弯下眉角来竟然显得这般温柔？！还有，Graves先生大约是比从前瘦了一些，好吧，必须得承认他的确是属于最英俊的那一类，难怪一提起英俊的男巫，MACUSA的那帮家伙和Tina都忘不了前部长先生。” 

 

天知道Newt在心里拉拉杂杂想了这么许多，而事实上他微张着嘴巴，盯着Graves先生定定打量，表现得活像一个崇拜者，说实话，Theseus对自己弟弟的模样大感意外，倒是Graves先生好笑地向他伸出手来，“Newt Scamander先生，很遗憾今天才是我们第一次见面，我很感谢你在纽约所做的一切，从实际意义上来说，你救了我，谢谢。”

 

Graves并没有像Newt和Tina原以为的那样讳谈往事，事实上，在向Newt道谢之后，他自然地说起这几年来自己主要都生活在麻鸡世界，“我离开美国来到欧洲，结识了不少有趣的朋友，实话说，这几年来我没什么机会使用魔法，不过倒好似更多地体味到了魔法的真实存在，哦，对了，必须先给你们介绍一下，Bonnie。”


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie显然就是那个矮树丛旁的红发小女孩，这会儿她正被爱恶作剧的果子喷了一脸果泥，不由得哎呀一声捂住脸，而Graves先生走到女孩身旁，掏出巾帕替她擦干净脸蛋，“Bonnie，这些矮树果喜欢你，不过，现在我得给你介绍Newt和Tina，他们可是之前跟你提过的带着好多神奇动物的那一对先生和夫人哦。” 

 

Graves先生可真是令人意外，要是在四年前，Tina打死也不敢相信严厉寡言的安全部长能够这般耐心地安抚一个小女孩，然而今天的Graves先生不同以往，不对啊，他带着一个麻瓜小女孩在身边，还认作自己的侄女，这本身已经够古怪的了，要知道Graves家族是公认的纯血望族，应该不会与麻瓜通婚，他们连生出混血种可能性都没有，家族成员中又怎么会出现麻瓜呢？

 

Graves先生牵过Bonnie给她介绍Newt和Tina，然后Newt给小姑娘看了护树罗锅，嗅嗅他可不敢放出来，而Bonnie显得兴奋极了，以至于Graves先生不得不请Theseus叫来家养小精灵带小女孩去用些甜点，然后他才对Newt，Tina讲起Bonnie的身世来。 

 

“Bonnie的父亲Mac是一位非常出色的作曲家和钢琴家，她的母亲则更是一位了不起的歌唱家，他门定居在法国，我和他们在纽约前往巴黎的船上相识，当时Bonnie才五岁大。追述起来，我们发觉彼此的祖先都来自爱尔兰，而我不知因何，在第一眼见到他们时，就认定了我们大约是有一个共同的先祖”，Graves先生介绍起Bonnie的身世，说到这儿不由露出些自嘲神色，而Theseus似乎也是第一次听他讲起这个故事，难得的没有插上一两句调侃，而Graves先生自顾自继续，”Bonnie的母亲像极了Elvira，红头发，蓝眼睛，笑起来总让人觉得她很调皮，而事实上她们的年龄一样，当然，名字也一样，Elvira。” 

 

Elvira是Graves先生唯一的同胞手足，Tina从未听说过，而据Theseus了解，Percival的这个妹妹在十三岁那年早夭，而他们的母亲也因此悲伤过度，早早地离开了人世。说实话，对于Percival的这一次突然造访，Theseus毫无准备，但从见到老友的第一面起，他就觉得Percival有一些变化，原以为是骄傲的前部长先生还没有走出四年前失败的阴影，然而很快Theseus就明白，不是那么回事。Percival Graves有着让人描述不出的变化，但不可否认，他似乎比从前更富吸引力，更叫人乐于交往。老实说，听到小女孩一口一个Percy叔叔，Theseus真有些忿忿不快，天知道他与Graves有着从大战时期便建立起的深厚友谊，但到现在也就只能客客气气叫他一声Percival，天知道他也想唤上几句Percy。 

 

“Theseus，别用奇怪的眼神盯着我，我知道我妹妹十三岁时候就不在了，但我想说的是她如果长大，应该就跟Bonnie的妈妈一样。”Graves先生显然误解了英国傲罗之所以眼神奇怪的原因，而Theseus听后则耸耸肩，“好吧，Percival，我能理解你的意思。” 

 

“我与Bonnie一家一起游历了一段时间，老实说最初的时候我还沉浸在四年前那场离谱失败的沮丧中，若不是受他们热烈有趣的生活影响，说不准到今天我还会继续陷在自怨自艾中”，Graves先生声调低醇，听来十分悦耳，而他今时如此的不惧剖白自我，倒实在不像他从前静水深流、总表现得不愿让人窥测内心的风格，而Scamander兄弟和Tina都听得入神，直叫Graves先生忍俊不禁，他稍微停顿了半刻，继续用他令人愉悦的嗓音娓娓道，“我跟着Bonnie一家走了欧洲不少地方，他们是职业的演奏家和歌唱家，经常在各地巡回演出，而我年少的时候也算有些音乐天赋，我的母亲喜欢大提琴，我因此能够做一些简单的大提琴演奏，所以偶尔有些机会也能够上台补缺助兴，1927年秋天，我有幸跟着他们在维也纳的剧院里演奏了几场，那时候，我的心情已经恢复的不错，虽然还是因为怀疑而拒绝使用魔法，不过似乎多少想明白了一些事情。”

 

Graves没有过多讲述他到底想明白了些什么，不过之后他提起与Bonnie一家分别，“他们接下来的行程是去海德堡，而我实在是不太愿意去德国，于是我们在秋天的维也纳分别，实话说，那时候我觉得Elvira真就是我的妹妹，这样一来，我也自然而然成了小Bonnie的Percy叔叔。”

 

“那之后我们一直没再遇见，而今年年初我在伦敦碰上当初与Bonnie一家一起演出的音乐家们，居然得知Elvira和Mac因染上时疫双双离世，可怜的艺术家们本就财产不丰，再加上去年纽约那场倒霉的股灾，累的他们连一分钱都没剩下，而Bonnie被他父母善心的朋友们送回了法国乡间的一所寄宿学校”，Graves先生说到这里，沉默了许久，看得出来他对Bonnie父母的离世感到十分悲伤，但他的神情依然平静，然后他提起Bonnie并没有直系亲属，于是他按照那些音乐家们提供的信息，找到了那所寄宿学校，带走了小女孩。 

 

这么说来，Graves先生居然已经将一个九岁大的小女孩带在身边接近半年，真不敢想象印象中与琐碎生活绝缘的安全部长是怎么照顾孩子的，Tina听了Graves先生的叙述后几乎回不过神来，Graves先生消失这四年来的经历太叫人意外，而Graves显然看出了Tina的惊讶与腹诽，当下笑笑道，“小孩子很麻烦，虽然Bonnie聪明乖巧，但还是很麻烦，还好我已经在伦敦置办好公寓，又请了两位家庭教师来帮忙，现下的情况还不赖。当然，你看她刚刚看到神奇动物的模样，还是挺叫人头疼的。” 

 

Graves先生行云流水般侃侃而谈，而最先感觉到不对劲的Theseus问了一句，“Percival，你之前没跟我开玩笑，你真的跟麻瓜们在一起生活了四年？四年内都没用过魔法？”


	4. Chapter 4

“对啊，这四年我一直生活在麻鸡世界，偶尔也会因为习惯不经意幻影移形，至于其他魔法，几乎没怎么用过”，Graves答得理所当然，然而英国傲罗皱起眉头，不甘心又问道，“Percival，你的魔杖呢？该不会你连自己的魔杖也不带在身边了？” 

 

作为一个巫师，大多数情况下魔杖都是随身携带，而此次与Graves重逢，Theseus的确没怎么从老友身上感受到从前那般强势的魔法气息，甚至连他那枝优雅精致的黑檀木魔杖似乎也不见了踪影，而Graves一见Theseus开始变的紧张起来的神色，只笑着摇头道，“魔杖确实没在我身边，来到欧洲一年后，我将一些杂物交由美国运通寄回了美国，Theseus，你不得不承认，有时候麻鸡世界中很多系统都十分好用。” 

 

一些杂物？！ 

 

Graves居然将自己的魔杖视为杂物？这次不仅是Theseus脸色大变，Tina和Newt也是心下一惊，Graves先生到底是怎么了？当真是厌弃魔法，以后都要生活在麻瓜世界中了？ 

 

察觉到Scamander兄弟和Tina的不解，Graves先生摆手做了一个请各位冷静的姿势，“别误会，没你们想象得那样糟糕，我并没有厌弃魔法，也没有准备与巫师社会老死不相往来，我只是觉得作为巫师，有必要了解与我们事实上一直共存的那些不具有魔法天赋的人们，我想说，不管你们承不承认，麻鸡与巫师，其实是一样的。” 

 

Graves的言语离经叛道，尽管类似的想法他在近一两年来与Theseus的通信中已有表露，然而今天这般毫不避讳的说出来，还是让英国傲罗大吃了一惊，而作为Graves的前部下，Tina同样表现出极大的震惊以及本能地不赞同，只有Newt看上去相对平静，他应该是在思考Graves先生言语中的意义，因此，这会儿他看上去不仅侧着脑袋，还有些魂游天外。 

 

当天，在Graves一番言论后，巫师们又简单聊了几句，前安全部长问起美国近年来的情况，同时对一年前的纽约股灾表达出极为不乐观的看法，“Tina，相信我，如果麻鸡世界崩塌，我们也会跟着遭殃，去年的纽约股灾，受损的不会只是美国的麻鸡们。” 

 

“当然，还有英国的麻鸡们。” 

 

明知道Graves并非此意，然而Theseus还是忍不住插上了一句，而Graves心知老朋友对自己今天的这番言论颇为腹诽，在被打断之后，只是好脾气地笑了笑，“Theseus，你我都是经历过大战的人，你看见过麻鸡们的力量，应该明白麻鸡世界动乱会带来的可怕后果。” 

 

没过多久，Graves起身告辞，而用完甜点的小Bonnie还想赖着看一看Newt皮箱里的神奇动物，小女孩用可怜巴巴的眼神看着前部长，说实话Newt都已经准备好放出护树罗锅来逗一逗小女孩，而Tina也觉得以刚刚Graves先生对Bonnie的关切态度，应该会满足小朋友的请求，不过，事情出乎这对年轻夫妇的意料，Graves先生并没有顺从Bonnie的愿望，此刻他表现地完全像一个严格的父亲，哪怕小朋友最后生起气来一直用法语嘟囔着“我不回家，我不干”，Graves先生也没松口。 

 

Percy叔叔跟着用法语劝哄小朋友，可惜Tina的法语一直不太行，要不然就能明白Graves先生到底是承诺了什么才顺利让小Bonnie破涕为笑，不过就算听不太懂，也丝毫不能减低Tina那种仿佛又重新认识了一次Graves先生的强烈感觉。事实上，那天当Graves先生带着Bonnie离开后，Tina简直是控制不住地对Newt感叹道，“天哪，要是在从前，MACUSA里谁也不敢想象安全部长会有这么温情脉脉的样子！你看到没有，他刚刚对着小朋友又劝又哄，眼睛里全是藏不住的宠溺之情，还有，部长那一口流利的法语，哦，不行，我得马上就告诉Queenie！” 

 

毋庸置疑，对于女士们来说，Graves先生哪怕单是外表就已经足够有魅力，而如今的前部长比起从前的严肃冷淡来，更多了一种令人沉迷的亲和力，当然，这立时就让Tina捂心尖叫了。而Newt见到Tina这般模样，实在是有些尴尬，不过说真的，相较于Graves先生迷人的风姿，Newt更在意的是曾经身居高位的纯血精英方才的一番言论，虽说Graves所表现出的对待麻瓜的态度与Grindelwald的那种残忍不道德的种族屠杀截然相反，但似乎也有些超前越界了。 

 

至于Theseus，忘了交代，英国傲罗当天即受Graves先生邀请共进晚餐，他们上车离开时，Newt听到前部长对自己的哥哥说，“老朋友，我敢说多接触有见地的非魔法天赋者，有助于巫师提高自身修养，相信我，你会喜欢上与他们结交的。” 

 

Graves先生肯定会在晚餐时引荐不少他认为有见地的麻瓜给Theseus，意识到这一点，Newt一时间竟有些好奇向往，他开始埋怨Graves怎么没有一起邀请自己，不过还好，值得期待的是前部长先生邀请了他和Tina，当然还有Theseus，第二天一起去克拉利奇饭店用餐，当时提出邀约的Graves先生曾半开玩笑地说过，克拉利奇饭店的晚宴有助于他们近距离观察麻瓜行为，好吧，那就再等一天吧。 

 

然而从当晚起，Newt就开始觉得这一天时间好长，他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，老想着Graves那句“麻鸡与巫师，其实都一样”，到最后按捺不住，竟有些懊恼地对Tina说，“Tina，你可从没说过Graves先生是个这么会讲故事的人…” 

 

“是啊，今天听Graves先生讲起他这四年来的经历，其实他也没说几句，我就不知道是怎么了，老想着听他再多说一些”，Tina如此回复道。


	5. Chapter 5

Theseus一宿未归，临近清晨时，刚起床还迷迷糊糊的Newt恰巧碰到幻影显形的哥哥一头撞门进来，看他发青的眼圈和疲倦的神态，似乎昨晚的经历并非十分愉快。虽然Newt心里好奇的要命，然而还是识趣地没开口问上一句，Newt心想，Graves先生必定是有些看法太过出格，让Theseus觉得难以接受，Newt甚至开始怀疑哥哥会不会参加今晚克拉利奇饭店的晚宴，因为他看上去心情似乎相当糟糕。 

 

事实证明Newt纯属多虑，Theseus清晨回来后在卧室里闷闷不乐躺了一天，下午准备出发时倒将自己整理的格外荣光焕发，他甚至换上了一身颇为讲究的西服前往赴宴，再加上作为一个强大巫师与生俱来的居高临下的气质，使得他看上去就像个傲慢的国会议员，而Tina与Newt成婚以来，其实也没见过Theseus几面，平时在家中Theseus表现的跟一般人家和善的兄长没什么两样，不过今天，Tina倒是对哥哥刮目相看了。 

 

兄弟俩和Tina抵达克拉利奇饭店的时候，Graves和其他客人都已经到了，人不多，除了Graves，Scamander兄弟和Tina四人，其他也就只有四位客人，一位探险家，一位医生同时也是皇家科学院会员，还有一位作家偕同他的女伴，后者是一位相当出名的女演员。而事实上，Theseus在昨天晚餐时就见到过探险家和作家，当然，作家并没有带女伴，Theseus觉得这个自命不凡的麻瓜个性讨厌至极，非但每次说话都让人扫兴，更可恶的是他似乎与Percival挺谈得来。 

 

人到齐后，Graves先生给彼此做了简单介绍，大约是因为Tina的在场，Graves先生于是在之前特地拜托作家带来一位女伴，而作家带来的这位女伴美丽大方，虽然有一些身为名演员的装腔作势，但总体不失为一个聊天的好对象，Tina有些不自觉地倾羡对方精致的妆容和时髦的服饰，当然，她的形容举止也甚为优雅，而作家显然为自己带来的女伴而自鸣得意，这一点落在Theseus眼里，则更觉得其人太过讨厌。

 

餐时，主要是探险家在讲述他周游世界的离奇经历，Newt听到他讲起的几则小故事，不禁暗自猜详他到底是碰到了什么样的神奇动物，其中探险家提到的好几个地方都激起了Newt的兴趣，尤其他提到南太平洋的几个小岛上似乎存在着了不得的未知生物。Newt聚精会神，时不时打断几句细问，而Theseus始终兴致缺缺，摆出一副麻瓜怎么可能会理解魔法生物存在的表情，却叫Newt看了只怕是哥哥已经对自己的喋喋不休感到不耐，幸而Newt一抬头正巧与Theseus身旁的Graves先生眼神交汇，Graves先生对他露出了兴味盎然的笑容，显然是在对他的问题表示鼓励。最后，倒是那个总让Theseus扫兴的作家终止了探险家与神奇动物博物学家Newt Scamander之间的谈话，他无意中提出了一个敏感话题，“大家相信有魔怪存在吗？就像刚刚提到的那些岛上的奇怪生物，就好像童话故事里才有的一样，或许在我们不知道的地方，真有个什么童话世界，魔法世界也说不定。” 

 

说者无意，然而听者各有反应不同，探险家首先表示赞同，他大概由于游历的地方太多，见怪不怪，还真是陷入了某种对未知魔法世界的追寻中或未可知，而明明是自己提出来的作家反倒第一个否定了自己的预设，“不可能会有的，若真有我们也碰不见，若是碰见了，也就不存在了。”他的话初听颇为矛盾，仔细一想确实有些道理，而Theseus对此人存有偏见，当下口快道，“的确也是，普通人一般都残忍贪婪，一旦碰到了与自己认知不一的世界，一定是毁了放心，就像几百年前巫师一旦被发现，都会被烧死一般。” 

 

Theseus的语气颇为郑重，这让作家觉得有些好笑，“这么说来，Scamander先生，你是觉得这世上真有不同于现实世界的魔法世界存在了？你真的相信有巫师，我以为普通人都觉得所谓的烧死巫师只是中世纪的以讹传讹罢了。”作家歪着脑袋，说话的语气就好像在讥讽Theseus是个不学无术头脑简单的笨蛋一般，而Theseus本就讨厌他，这下心里闷气，不由得反唇相讥道，“不要说是中世纪，哪怕就是现在，20世纪，真有人发现懂得魔法的巫师，强大到可以随便掌控普通人的生死或者控制普通人的生活，恐怕也是要想办法烧死的，你呢，如果是作家先生你呢，真的碰到了巫师的话？”

 

Graves结交这些麻瓜们，显然没有暴露身份，再说了，他一个连魔杖都已经丢掉的人，大概是真的不准备再使用任何魔法了，而这位夸夸其谈的作家听到Theseus尖锐的问题后，竟然下意识地看了看Graves先生，而后者并未有什么特殊的表现，只是在等待他的答案。作家思考了片刻，他摇摇头，“Scamander先生，我不认为这世上真的会有掌握魔法的巫师存在，如果真有的话，我想我们这群您口中的普通人早被他们给比下去，或者说，按演化论来说，我们已经被淘汰了，既然我们现在还存在，那我没理由相信还有那样的超自然存在。” 

 

作家先生没有真正回答问题，事实上Graves虽然从他的答案中得到了许多值得思考的信息，然而对于普通人会如何看待一种与自身完全不一的强大存在，作家并没有给出正面答案。不过似乎是察觉到Graves先生略显失望的神情，一旁的探险家倒是毫无城府地抢答道，“对于可能危及我们自身存在的存在，我想越早消灭越合理吧。” 

 

果然，自私残忍的麻瓜！ 

 

探险家话音刚落，Theseus立马在心里骂道，而Newt和Tina闻之也止不住心里一阵发寒，只有Graves先生的表情看不出波动，他看向自己的巫师朋友们，略略摇头示意大家没必要急着对号入座，而话唠的作家这时候倒跳出来反对探险家道，“George，你这也太不求甚解，要是我真有机会碰上强大的巫师，如果他不讨厌我，没杀了我的话，那我就得先弄明白为什么他会存在，说服他去，反正想尽一切办法把他送到Brook医生那儿去，这个时候我们的科学家应该起点作用吧。” 

 

作为皇家科学院会员的Brook医生一直都没有发言，Brook医生年纪其实没多大，大约和Graves先生相当，他长着一双明亮的蓝眼睛，脸型略长，谈话时眉毛时不时挑高，颇有知识精英的派头。Theseus昨晚并没有见到这位科学家，今天初见，虽说没有像讨厌那位作家一般地讨厌他，但对他也喜欢不起来。而今天的晚宴中，Brook医生大部分时候是个沉默的好听众，他对探险家的很多经历表示了礼貌的赞赏，但显然不像Newt那样真正地感兴趣，事实上他对作家那些插科打诨的笑话也谈不上真正喜欢，倒是目光时不时追着Graves先生，但又似乎在竭力掩饰些什么。 

 

然而，Graves无疑是欣赏Brook医生的，事实上医生对于作家抛过来的问题答的很轻松，“嗯，我倒觉得这世上没什么是科学解释不了的，魔法之所以成为魔法，也许只是人们还没科学地认识到它的原理罢了，如果巫师是真实存在的，存在即合理，为什么明显优越过普通人，却又与普通人共存，也许他们本质上还是普通人，又或者他们有着普通人所没有的致命弱点，我想其中应该会有原因吧。” 

 

Brook医生的回答果然是科学家的回答，不偏不倚，当然也十分合Graves先生的意，不过说实话，Graves自从去年在伦敦结识Brook医生，一直觉得Brook是那种纯粹的科学主义者，他应该不会相信有什么魔法的存在。事实上，Graves对麻瓜科学学说的了解很多都来自于Brook，Brook是个成功的教授者，很多时候，Graves甚至怀疑如果不是自己的确是个巫师，在Brook的灌输下，自己恐怕会成为一个更为坚持的科学主义者，当然，尽管自己是个巫师，现在也开始觉得科学可以解释魔法了。想到这，Graves甚至动了找机会在Brook面前施放一些无伤大雅小魔法的念头，或许这位聪明的科学家真能找到什么解释也说不一定呢？

 

Graves先生心绪复杂，他明白自己的这个想法有点过了，隐藏身份生活在麻鸡世界没问题，尽自己的能力去了解麻鸡技术也没问题，但把魔法都摆在桌面上，来面对从某种意义上比巫师更有力量的实验学家，这实在有些危险。

 

当然，无论如何，Graves先生对Brook素来是欣赏有加的，尽管刚才在心里百转千绕了一通，收起心绪来的Graves先生还是对Brook投去感谢的一瞥，而正在这时候，整个席间似乎都不在状态的Theseus突然皱起眉头，他紧握住插在上衣内的魔杖，就连Tina也一下子变得警觉起来，而Graves先生自然明白两位傲罗是怎么了，因为就在刚才，一闪而逝的是黑魔法的气息，绝对是黑魔法，一点儿都没错。


	6. Chapter 6

剧烈的黑魔法扰动在片刻后即归复平静，表现地就好像从来没发生过一般，实话说，这不太像是一个黑魔法初学者蹩脚的失败，倒更像是一位强大黑巫师迅即的克制，而Theseus和Graves显然都意识到了这一点，他们彼此交换了一下眼神，英国傲罗起身欲追，而MACUSA的前安全部长却一把按下老友，“不，我们静观其变。”

 

幸而当晚直到晚宴结束也没再发生什么异动，在座的麻瓜朋友们虽然敏感地察觉到气氛有变，但还不至于能够领会巫师们真正遭遇的威胁。最后，Graves先生作为主人一一送别宾客，当他的麻瓜朋友们都离开后，前安全部长沉下面色，开口竟问道，“Tina，Grindelwald还关在MACUSA的监狱里吗？别告诉我，他逃了出来。” 

 

不幸的是，Grindelwald的确在今年早些时候逃离了牢笼，说真的，自从去年底麻鸡世界爆发股灾之后，美国的巫师社会也跟着动荡起来，Grindelwald逃狱这件糟糕的事情发生得毫无征兆，目前MACUSA也只是将消息通告给各国相关部门，并未正式对外公开，官方的理由是以防止引起新一轮不必要的恐慌，可实际上信道不畅只怕愈加会造成恐慌的蔓延。而四年后的今天，Tina虽然是已经是国会的高级傲罗，然而以她的权限，尚不足以知晓Grindelwald在押事宜，因此，这会儿她听到Graves问话，摇头之余更是难掩惊讶，“Graves先生，您怎么突然问起这个？”

 

“Percival，没错，Grindelwald的确是逃了出来，英国魔法部在今年三月份接到通知，那个恶棍据说是已经逃回了欧洲。”接话的是Theseus，作为英国魔法部的核心要员，此类机密信息他的确是要比Tina知之甚详。 

 

Theseus话音落，Tina和Newt除却震惊以外，不由地相互看了眼对方，糟糕，若是Grindelwald逃了出来，他会不会还在搜寻默默然？天知道这几年来，Newt一直都在照顾上次纽约事件中那个可怜的默然者，男孩当时受了重伤，Newt原以为他熬不过来，不过幸好默默然神奇的力量和他自身强烈的求生欲救了他，现在男孩已经差不多痊愈，一直都赖在神奇皮箱中，成了Newt照顾各种神奇动物的好帮手。 

 

可是现在，Graves的问话不由得让Newt心神不宁起来，事实上擅自收养默然者本身即是被巫师社会官方所明令禁止的，这件事除了Tina以外，连他的哥哥都不知道。这会儿Newt心里七上八下，一抬头正巧对上Graves先生锐利的眼神，天哪，这位英俊的男巫正若有所思地打量着自己，天知道他明明刚才还表现地十足厌弃魔法，只好似一个与世无争的清高贵族，现在怎么突然又像是MACUSA的安全部长回来了？！ 

 

Newt腹诽，而Graves收回视线转而与Theseus交谈道，“Theseus，你以前有没有直接与Grindelwald交过手？如果我没有判断失误的话，刚才的黑魔法扰动应该就来自于Grindelwald本人，至于他的目标...” 

 

“什么？！Grindelwald本人？” 

 

这样的事实简直让人难以置信，此刻惊叫出声的是Tina，而Theseus皱起眉头，作为大战时期和Graves并肩作战的战友以及英国魔法部的核心人物，他本人在鉴识黑魔法以及追捕黑巫师方面并不逊于Graves，虽然老友指出刚才的黑魔法扰动直接来自于黑魔王有些出乎意料，但是更叫他担心疑虑的是，黑魔法的目标对象似乎是自己那一天到晚只知道追逐神奇动物的老实巴交的弟弟？！难道Grindelwald这是要报纽约被捕的一箭之仇吗？ 

 

其实黑魔王并没有闲心报什么一箭之仇，他的信徒部下们早在Newt下船时便暗自施放了跟踪咒，没错，Grindelwald志在默默然，他知道那个胆小脆弱的默然者还没消失，而能不能掌控默然者的关键则在于Newt Scamander，这个呆头呆脑的神奇动物保育员。不过出乎黑魔王意料的是，原以为Newt身边了不起会跟着他的妻子，Tina Goldstein，哦，不，现在是Tina Scamander了，一个讨厌的女傲罗，可谁也没想到今晚这位神奇动物保育员的面子忒大，不仅他的妻子在身边，甚至他那位战斗英雄级别的哥哥也在，更叫人匪夷所思的是，Percival Graves？消失了好几年的美国魔法国会的前安全部长居然也在现场，哼，看来Graves与Scamander的交情匪浅倒像是真的。 

 

Grindelwald并不承认当晚的强自收手是因为他自己还不够自信能够同时战胜两位顶级傲罗，当然，他并不知道那会儿Graves甚至连枝魔杖都没有，但不管怎么说，黑魔王一直把账记在前安全部长头上，他认为是见到Graves产生的太过惊讶才让他有失水准，失去了控制Newt的绝佳机会。好吧，说起来，在上回纽约被捕之后，黑魔王大约只见过安全部长一次，当时的Graves刚刚获救，他看上去苍白憔悴，在见到黑魔王时毫不掩饰地向他表达出愤怒与懊恼的情绪，说真的，那会儿Grindelwald还挺得意，要知道品尝一位强大对手的失败是这个世界上为数不多令人开怀的事情之一。 

 

后来，Grindelwald原以为安全部长或多或少会参与对自己的审问，哪知道Graves竟然很快便辞去了MACUSA的职务，一下子就消失不见了。真是脆弱的贵族少爷，承受不起失败的小可怜，Grindelwald在心里对Graves下了如此定义，甚至黑魔王在狱中还经常意淫起部长先生回到气势恢宏的Graves宅邸，在想起败于敌手时会不会气恼到哭泣，然后，他的阶下囚生活似乎也没那么难以打发了。 

 

当然，英明的黑魔王更愿意宣称自己在美国蹲监狱的真正原因是为了“麻痹敌人，等待机会”，去年底麻瓜世界的祸源是个好机会，于是他抓住了机会，很轻易便逃了出来。虽然今晚没达成目的十分扫兴，不过不得不说，在看到前安全部长谈笑风生，一点儿也看不出挣扎于曾经失败的耻辱中时，Grindelwald更是没来由地一阵不快，“该死的，恐怕该说他是个没心没肺的纨绔子弟更贴切一些。”


	7. Chapter 7

Newt擅自豢养默默然，藏匿默然者的事实很快便由Tina一五一十地向哥哥交代了出来，不出所料，Theseus在知道事情后当即把弟弟骂了个狗血淋头，Theseus倒不是责备Newt不该救助那个可怜的男孩，但是事关默默然和默然者这样危险的存在，无论如何总该先向魔法部报备一下吧，“这下可好，你知不知道今天要不是运气好，你们俩的性命很可能就断送在Grindelwald手里了！” 

 

说起来真靠运气，今天若不是碰巧Theseus和Graves都在，哪怕只是Theseus一人在Newt和Tina身边，Grindelwald料定也会逞强动手，而一旦黑魔王动起手来，后果总会不堪设想。不过就目前来看，情况还不算太糟，至少Grindelwald没得手，而且还暴露了动机，这样一来，Theseus就有时间将Newt和Tina安排到安全的地方，同时英国魔法部也可以相对从容地处理默默然和默然者事宜。

 

事实上，在脑中有了完整打算后的Theseus并不是十分担心Newt和Tina，他自信英国傲罗组织足以保证两人的安全，反倒是Graves，Theseus强烈地担心今晚遭遇Grindelwald之后，Graves会不会出什么状况，要知道前安全部长和黑魔王之间可算是深仇大恨，Graves一直以败于Grindelwald之手为奇耻大辱，而Grindelwald则更是不止一次表示过战胜Graves这样的巫师实在令人愉悦，他恨不得能多有几次机会再回味一下这种愉悦。

 

Grindelwald的表态轻佻狂妄，尽管大部分都是他被关在MACUSA监狱里的疯言疯语，估计Percival本人都不知道，然而方才遭遇黑巫师，Theseus的脑中立马就浮现出MACUSA送来档案上的Grindelwald的那些妄论，同时也就更加担心起Graves可能会遭到的危险，“Percival...” 

 

Theseus唤了一声老友，然而忧心的话还没出口，前安全部长已然意会，Graves先生露出些许不以为然的神色，接口只说道，“Grindelwald今天算是失了先机，这有利于Newt和Tina快速隐匿踪迹，不过，Theseus，我得提醒你几句，第一，千万别弄上一大群傲罗围在他们身边，那样反而容易让Grindelwald钻空子，你安排他们去一个谁也想不到，找不到的地方，那样最安全；第二，默默然和默然者是问题的关键，我想这一点Newt的意见应该被尊重，毕竟，如果默然者情况稳定，默默然也就没什么破坏力了。” 

 

虽说在麻鸡世界游荡了四年，然而一到关键时刻Graves仍然不失安全部长的判断力，他的建议切中要害，Theseus自是点头首肯，然而Theseus心中担忧的有关Graves本人的安全，Graves先生还真就没当回事，“好了，别担心我，首先，我不会不理智到因为四年前的失败而主动去找Grindelwald报复，其次，我也不认为Grindelwald会有闲功夫来找我麻烦，毕竟，我现在不过只是个游历于麻鸡世界的普通巫师罢了。现在他刚从美国逃回来，最要紧的该是巩固自己在信徒中的地位，此外，他还得乘着如今不稳的时势煽惑更多的人成为信徒。Theseus，我敢说英国魔法部未来的工作重点甚至都不在于追捕黑巫师，而在于如何防止越来越多的人成为黑巫师。” 

 

Graves之言不无道理，尤其他对Grindelwald策略的预判则堪称精妙，然而Theseus依然眉头紧皱，“Percival，有关英国魔法部未来的工作重点我赞同你的看法，但是，Grindelwald这种丧心病狂的暴力分子，对谁都是威胁，你跟他有过过节，难保他不会再次对你下手，再说了，你现在连魔杖都不在身边，我不放心你的安全。” 

 

英国傲罗倒也直白，他虽然没有透露MACUSA档案中提及的黑魔王曾多次表现出对前安全部长的威胁，不过说实话，就Theseus本人而言，他甚至都觉得Grindelwald那些有关Percival的言论里全都散发出一种变态，而一旦想起这茬，英国傲罗则更加坚持道，“Percival，你得赶紧让美国运通把你的魔杖运回来，在那之前，你先搬来跟我一起住？” 

 

Theseus的提议有些出乎在场诸位意料，一方面据Newt了解，自己的哥哥并不是什么热情好客的品种，而今天一张口居然邀请Graves先生同住，真不知道是哪根筋搭错了，再有，Graves先生一看就是那种极为注重独立私生活的人，Thes贸然提出这么个建议，这是以为自己跟人家的关系有多亲密？而另一方面，Tina也是倍感意外，要知道在Tina眼中，Graves先生一直都是那种一抬眼便叫人自动退后三米，再一扫视又叫人紧张莫名的高位者，还真看不出来他能与什么人存有这般过从甚密的关系。至于当事人Graves，从他略略瞪圆的眼睛来看，显然也是有些意外的，当然，前部长先生可会不像Newt和Tina那样将尴尬心境全写在脸上，他自嘲笑了笑，“Theseus，我原以为你会建议我回美国避一避呢。” 

 

“不过，我的老朋友，你也未免太紧张了。我跟Grindelwald交过手，我不否认他是个强大的巫师，同时也掌握不少高明的格斗技巧，但是，我并不准备让美国运通取回魔杖，也不准备自己回美国去，Theseus，就像之前跟你提起过的，我认为在麻鸡世界中还有很多事情值得我去观察，去思考，说真的，哪怕是如何对付Grindelwald这样自诩为革命家的狂热分子一事，麻鸡社会也能提供不少答案。” 

 

“所以，你根本是不准备回到巫师生活中来？” 

 

Theseus开始觉得老友这四年来尽跟些麻瓜混迹一处，脑子是不是都糊涂了，而Graves倒是很直接的点点头，“没错，其实我还挺习惯没有魔法的生活，我始终觉得有一些比魔法更深一层的东西必须要从麻鸡世界中挖掘，Theseus，我很抱歉Grindelwald的出现让你不得不忙上一阵子，其实我原本有不少体悟是想邀你来一同求证的。” 

 

难怪Percival一直都没觉得Grindelwald会对自己是个威胁，天知道他根本就没想过回到巫师社会中来！的确，任Grindelwald再厉害，再有多少耳目，也不可能轻易从茫茫人海中寻找到一个刻意隐藏魔法气息的巫师。真想不通Percival到底是怎么了，现在的他除了对麻瓜世界感兴趣外，就好像对整个魔法社会都不在乎一般，就连Grindelwald这样的仇人他也丝毫没当一回事，他到底是在麻瓜世界中发现了什么，值得这样留恋？ 

 

Theseus百思不得其解，而到最后Graves给了他一个拥抱，“好了，别忘了检查Tina和Newt身上可能残余的跟踪咒或其他什么，你得赶快安排好他们和默默然，如果有什么需要帮忙的，你知道我在伦敦的住址。” 

 

Graves先生以一个幻影移形在一瞬间便消失的杳无踪迹，然后Theseus就再也感受不到任何老友的魔法气息了，而Tina正对着Newt感慨Graves先生的幻影移形还跟以前一样漂亮，Newt还没来得及答话，却在瞥见自己哥哥的不善面色后，吐了吐舌头道，“Tina，我觉得我们现在就该开始祈祷，祈祷Theseus不会出于报复把我们俩弄到一个毫无人身自由的地方去。


	8. Chapter 8

不管是不是出于报复，反正Newt和Tina的确被Theseus安排得毫无人身自由，更糟糕的是，根据英国魔法部的决议，默默然和默然者必须与他们分开，魔法部的官僚们似乎有心将默然者遣送回美国，毕竟没人喜欢看守一个定时炸弹。

 

“那个男孩不可能一辈子都呆在你的皮箱里”，Theseus认为默然者必须尽快与Newt和Tina分开，一来Grindelwald已经将Newt认作目标，默然者再与他呆在一起会增加彼此的危险，其次默然者既然恢复良好，心智正常，那他早晚也得学会独立生活。Theseus的话没什么问题，尽管Newt和Tina始终难以赞同，当天分别时，Tina仔细叮嘱男孩让他听魔法部傲罗的话，“Credence，我们得暂时避一避危险，如果他们安排你回美国，那就去纽约找Queenie，让她带你去Jacob的面包房住下，等我和Newt一回纽约就去看你。” 

 

男孩死命地点头，他比从前胖了些，也不像从前那样总是因为害怕而显得畏畏缩缩，然而这次与Newt和Tina的分别还是让他陷入了不安，他的目光粘在Newt和Tina身上，有好几次都欲言又止，而Newt知道他是没信心在皮箱外的世界里也能控制好默默然，于是对他做了个鼓励的手势，“别害怕，Credence，不管什么时候，都听你自己的。” 

 

默然者被一大群傲罗带走了，Newt和Tina也被送到一个不起眼的小农庄，“我原以为会被安排到一处古堡的”，Tina无聊地拨弄着牛车旁插着的干草梗，怏怏说道，而Newt听到这话，不免吃吃直笑，“英格兰也不是处处有古堡。”

 

Newt和Tina暂时无事，而英国魔法部则以最快的速度完成了应对Grindelwald的所有安排，只可惜并没有听从Graves先生的忠告，到最后默然者被一大群严阵以待的傲罗重重保护，动静大得Grindelwald再不知道都要有愧于黑魔王之名了。 

 

果然，Grindelwald在不多久后便策划了对默然者暂居地的袭击，黑巫师人数多的不可思议，傲罗们几乎招架不及，而默然者看到眼前再次出现的乱状，血，爆炸，亮光，咒术，立时又变回当初那个什么都怕的可怜男孩，他缩着身子东躲西藏，抱着脑袋横冲直撞，体内的默默然也开始沙沙叫嚷，直到被作为傲罗指挥官的Theseus一把拽住，“男孩，镇定！” 

 

“嚯，作为一个默然者，他今天已经够镇定了”，与他们狭路相逢的正是Grindelwald，当然还有他身后越来越多的黑巫师，黑魔王握着魔杖，嘴角一抹似笑非笑，“你好，Credence，我没看错，你果然是个奇迹。” 

 

然而默然者对Grindelwald的话毫无反应，任凭黑魔王如何巧舌如簧，煽惑人心，男孩依旧抱着脑袋往傲罗们身后退，表现的好像他从未认识过黑魔王一般。不过也对，想当初在纽约，Grindelwald一直以Graves的身份面貌接近默然者，直到默然者被一众美国傲罗击碎后才显出真容。事实上男孩对Graves的印象绝对深刻，尽管Tina曾在后来对他解释过骗他的那个不是真正的Graves先生，而是恶人假冒的，然而男孩闷闷点头，心里却始终浮现Graves的身影，“其实早先我也见过你说的那位先生，我记得有一次你跟着他一起来找我妈，为了第二塞勒姆，他看上去严肃高傲，他当时曾看过我一眼，但一句话没说就先走了。” 

 

Tina记得那回事，当时Graves先生是因为急事先行离开，而Tina则在后来因为对男孩养母的恶行感到气愤而公然对麻瓜用了咒术，再后来就被解职了，或许再细想一遍，那次以后回来的Graves先生大概就是Grindelwald假冒的了。

 

不管怎么说，男孩对Graves先生是存有愤恨之心的，这次Tina和Newt在伦敦巧遇Graves先生，Tina不经意提起前部长种种，当时在一旁逗弄鸟蛇的Credence一听就闷了，男孩也说不清楚自己是怎么回事，有时候他想起Graves的欺骗自然是气愤伤心，但更多的却总是忆起Graves对自己的关心爱护，再到最后，男孩意识到从前种种那根本不是Graves先生，Graves先生可能到现在还不认识自己，就更加陷入一股不知所谓的沮丧之中。 

 

回到现下，Grindelwald好话坏话说尽，男孩全都捂着耳朵不听，而黑魔王心里一阵火大，就差没当场大骂出口，印象中这傻小子好骗的不得了，怎么这会儿居然学起了油盐不进？黑魔王在一片混乱中尝试对男孩进行摄神取念，然而男孩不停躲闪的眼神让他的咒术效果大打折扣，男孩脑海中偶尔飘来的残影有时是Tina，有时是Newt，有时是一大堆乱七八糟的神奇动物，然而更多的则是Graves，或者说，是当初他假冒的Graves才对。黑魔王见此一阵欣喜，当下便扯着嗓子一阵喊，“是我，是我，是我啊”，然而男孩好容易抬起头看他，却是大吼了一声，“我不相信骗子，你根本就不是Graves先生！” 

 

男孩的这声大吼简直叫Grindelwald匪夷所思，黑魔王刚刚的摄神取念显示默然者早已了解事件的来龙去脉，也知道当初的Graves实际上就是他Grindelwald，然而现在这小子一副认定了Graves的样子算怎么回事？神经错乱，自欺欺人？还是说安全部长的皮相身段当真好用些，竟叫这蠢货念念不忘全是Graves的好，至于骗子骗子就全是他恶棍Grindelwald的了？

 

“奇葩！” 

 

黑魔王按不住心底的恼火咒骂出声，而男孩听到这一声咒骂明显瑟缩了一下，人也愈发往傲罗们身后退去。至此，Grindelwald心知短时间内劝诱默然者已经不太可能，然而强行带他走又怕激怒默默然而导致情况失控，而一旁的Theseus虽不清楚男孩与Grindelwald之间的对话有何隐情，但由于Graves的名字被提及却不由得精神紧绷，双方一下子陷入了僵持。

 

Grindelwald带来的黑巫师出乎意料的多，多的几乎可以称得上是一支队伍，而这些人当中显然有早年便追随他的元老级信徒，但也有不少刚刚加入，更不妙的是这些围攻者不都是他从德国带来，Theseus甚至都能认出其中的一些是英国巫师，“真是该死，也许Percival说的没错，如今的状况下，阻止更多的人成为黑巫师才更紧迫。” 

 

然而目下的境况可容不得Theseus多作思考，Grindelwald既然无法劝服默然者，对傲罗们的进攻便愈加凶狠，“我再说一遍，我建议你们乖乖地把默然者交出来，虽然我一直认为同为巫师，我们不该成为敌人，但是如果你们不能理解巫师群体更伟大的利益，非要成为我Grindelwald前进路上的障碍，那就只能被消灭了。” 

 

黑巫师人数占优，傲罗们渐渐陷于颓势，而默然者抱着脑袋蹲在墙角，完全看不出拥有骇人听闻的强大力量，甚至Theseus伸手拉他起身，他也是不停摇头，可怜兮兮呜咽着，“Scamander先生，我想回Newt的皮箱，我想回皮箱里去。” 

 

Theseus明白如果没有外援，别说是默然者保护不了，傲罗们恐怕也会损失惨重，不管愿不愿意，目前的情况是他必须得下令撤退，然而这是一处被施了魔法的所在，几乎处于麻瓜聚集中心，只是因为布满了魔法禁制才对麻瓜不可见，对不相关的巫师也具有阻避作用，若是撤退不得当，再引起一宗将麻瓜牵涉其中的事件则更是糟糕至极。想到这儿，Theseus心头一阵懊恼，这次魔法部太过低估Grindelwald，本以为他纵是再狂妄，也不敢在英国魔法部眼皮底下，在魔法障碍如此之多的地方有什么大动作，可谁知道黑魔王野心之大，倒仿似正要借此宣扬自己的革命大业了。 

 

不过，事到如今Grindelwald也并非全然得意，近来信徒招募的顺利让他有些飘飘然，而此次公然袭击的确也有给英国魔法部下马威之心，然而他实在没料到默然者会是这么个状态，明明线报说男孩已经对默默然掌控自如，对MACUSA更是敬谢不敏，黑魔王原以为劝诱收服男孩不成问题，哪料到今时横生枝节，若再拖延下去，万一英国魔法部再弄来一批傲罗，那他岂非糟糕了？

 

“都怪该死的Graves！” 

 

说起来Grindelwald一直对当年的冒名行为颇为得意，哪知道今天这一光荣战绩竟一下子成了巨大反讽，而他原以为自己在与Graves的对决中曾取得毋庸置疑的胜利，现在想起来这胜利好像也没那么彻底。更可疑的是，当天追踪Newt Scamander，明明Graves曾在其旁，可今天竟然还没见到安全部长的一丝踪迹，Grindelwald可不认为Graves会对此事袖手旁观，于是他开始怀疑这其中是不是有什么阴谋了。

 

而这次事件最终演化成了一次“麻瓜事件”，确切来说，是麻瓜们用麻瓜的方式压制了巫师之间的冲突，至于是怎么做到的，这得问问Graves先生。至于最后，麻瓜世界中的报导是伦敦某处发生多人冲突，起因可能与外国间谍活动有关，嗯，间谍是德国人，而且煽惑了不少英国青年，肯定没错了。


	9. Chapter 9

借助麻瓜之势摆脱与黑巫师的恶斗，Theseus一时也想不出有什么绝对安全之所来安排默然者，于是只能将男孩带在身边，而一当摆脱困境，他带着男孩心急火燎地出现在肯辛顿的一座高级公寓门前，天知道这会儿他有多么迫切想要知道那一大群麻瓜到底怎么回事，当然，他知道这一切必定是与自己的老友相关，此外，说实话，他需要帮助，迫切需要Percival的帮助。 

Theseus将门铃摁得叮铃作响，而默然者跟在他身后，显然被傲罗的急躁态度所惊吓，一时间更为瑟缩，而Theseus这会儿可没闲心照顾男孩的心情，事实上他对于自己没有立即幻影移形出现在Percival的会客室已然觉得不可思议，天哪，他是什么时候改用麻瓜礼节对待Percival的？难道自己也被他那一套融入麻瓜生活的理论给潜移默化了？ 

不过，事实上没等Theseus作深入思考，彬彬有礼的女仆已经来应门，“哦，果然是Scamander先生您在敲门，可是，这位是...”，她从未见过Credence，正等着Theseus作介绍，不过当她发觉Theseus并无此意时，随即又说到，“Graves先生在家呢，他吩咐说您来了先给您倒一杯威士忌，他结束Bonnie的音乐课后马上就来。” 

“哦，对了，这位先生您想喝点什么呢？”女仆对Theseus说完，转而看向Credence，当下叫害羞的男孩脸涨得通红，“我，我不用”，他嗫嚅着回答。 

“哦，好吧。” 

女仆施施然行礼后离开，没一会儿便送来了Theseus的威士忌，还好心地给男孩送来了一杯果汁苏打，“Graves先生说您也许会喜欢这个。” 

啊，Graves先生！Credence听到这个名字便止不住心下一跳，今天真是个不得了的日子，刚刚才遭遇了假冒Graves先生的黑魔王，现在Scamander先生居然将自己带到了真正的Graves先生家，Graves先生到底是怎样的一个人呢？男孩开始抑制不住自己的丰富联想，在抿嘴尝了一口果汁苏打后，他惊奇地发现味道不错，“嗯，Graves先生根本就不认识我的，别紧张，他并不认识我。” 

大约过了十分钟，Graves在男孩不断的自我安慰中出现在门口，他径直向Theseus走过来，“Bonnie的钢琴课一直不太好，这可一点都不像她母亲，正巧今天家庭教师过来，我抽空去看了一看”，Graves先生正说着，九岁大的红发小女孩跟着蹭过来，“Percy叔叔，我的钢琴课没那么糟糕，我只是更喜欢大提琴一点，哦，树莓苏打，一会儿我可以再喝一杯吗？” 

小女孩的出现开始让Theseus觉得Graves是不是对这次黑巫师大动干戈毫不知情，不过Graves先生打发走好奇地盯着Credence看的小女孩后，对Theseus明显焦躁的神情报以了了然一笑，英国傲罗这才肯定，昨晚麻瓜的事情，自己的这位老友肯定跑不了。 

Graves先生好整以暇，他在Theseus对面坐下来，然后将默然者略作打量，“Barebone，Barebone先生？” 

“哦，不，哦，对，我的意思是，Barebone，Credence Barebone，您叫我Credence就行”，男孩一听到Graves先生开口，吓得立马站起身来，颠颠倒倒不知道说了些啥，而Graves见他模样不觉好笑，“别紧张，孩子，我以为我们之间曾经有过一些联系，虽然那并不是很愉快”， 并不是很愉快，一听Graves先生提起不愉快，男孩当下眼神一暗，然而前部长并不能体味男孩现下微妙的心境，只是诚恳地对他表示宽慰道，“当然，那些责任主要在我，是我的疏忽才导致后来发生的诸多事件，我该向你道歉。” 

老实说，男孩对Graves先生的这番表态颇感意外，这位高贵的先生远比他想象中要友善，而Graves 先生并没有给男孩留下过多时间用于感慨，他接着又说道，“我很庆幸你没有相信Grindelwald那些糟糕的言论，你能和我们站在一边，我非常感谢。” 

Graves与默然者仅作了几句交谈，最后将男孩哄得乖乖随女仆去往一边，而Theseus灌进一大口威士忌，“好了，该给我讲讲到底是怎么回事了吧。” 

“如你所见，Grindelwald的行动引起了麻鸡当局的注意，麻鸡的力量不容小觑，我想对于这一点我们早已有了共识，而从这次事件来看，Grindelwald在相当数量的麻鸡武装人员面前，同样也不敢轻举妄动。”Graves轻描淡写，好像只是在陈述事实，而Theseus听了一阵好气，“Percival，你知道我想问的是你到底是怎么将那一群麻鸡武装人员弄到魔法部的地方去的？别告诉我是麻鸡们自己识破魔法伪装凭空出现的，还有，如果我没看错的话，那些可都是货真价实的军人，你对麻鸡世界的介入到底有多深？我不认为任谁随随便便就能调动那些人。” 

Theseus一口气提出许多疑问，而Graves只是摇摇头，“Theseus，你没必要太看重我在这次事件中起的作用，不管你承不承认，麻鸡们数量庞大，他们的社会运作远比巫师复杂，大战过后，他们的政府中更是存在着各种各样的安全部门，你不该忽略他们对异常事件发生的敏锐嗅觉，此外，Grindelwald口口声声麻鸡们劣等，麻鸡们该死，但事实上他可能是暗地里与麻鸡联系最多的巫师之一，据说他在德国与一些敏感人员过从甚密，甚至上了英国人的问题名单，当然，英国安全部门只是知道Grindelwald及其追随者的存在，并且深信他们极有可能会破坏英国国家安全，至于对Grindelwald本人的具体信息，他们自然所知无几，于是乘此次机会，麻鸡们得到了Grindelwald其人一些详情，之后的事情你都该知道了。” 

Graves依旧语声平静，而Theseus的眉头却愈发紧皱，“Percival，麻瓜们不该被牵扯进巫师事务来，我以为这条规则你曾经比我更坚持。” 

短暂沉默，Graves没有立刻答话，而Theseus自觉言重，正准备说些什么打破尴尬，而Graves一摆手制止了他，“对，麻瓜们的确不该被牵扯进巫师争端，可是麻瓜们一直都存在，麻瓜们同样在寻找真相，当然，我承认，这次我的确在他们不察觉的情况下先一步替他们辨别出魔法伪装，但是，Theseus你得明白，我起的作用至多是顺其自然，我甚至都没有现身，他们也还是在以他们的概念理解一切。” 

话说到这儿，Graves站起身来，他似乎又有些无法说服自己，“好吧，我曾经以为麻瓜们迟早会意识到魔法的存在，甚至他们可能会比我们更加深刻地解释何为魔法，但是，无论如何，我还是承认不该主动在麻瓜们面前暴露魔法，这次的事情的确过于冒险，不过，能够帮到你和默然者顺利脱险，总算也不都是过错。” 

“Percival，别误会，我可没有半点儿兴师问罪的意思”，Theseus同样站起身来，“我只是很担心，你与麻瓜社会的接触太密切了。”

虽然Graves反复表示在这次事件中，他所做的不过仅是顺势而为，然而Theseus心知肚明，单是先一步替麻瓜们解除魔法伪装，这就需要非常精确的时间掌握，至于Grindelwald被麻瓜安全部门所注意，这种消息也不该轻易得到，Theseus双目灼灼，始终看向Graves，而Graves终是叹了一口气，一摊手无奈道，“还记得上次克拉利奇饭店的晚餐吗，George Carmine，那个探险家，他本人与安全事务颇有关联，此外，他还有个在相关部门担任高官的父亲，说起来，一切都是机缘巧合，要不是Grindelwald这种狂徒自己被人盯上，那么这次你和默然者遭遇的危机，我显然毫无办法。” 

说罢，Graves似乎预料到接下来Theseus还会就不该介入麻瓜社会过深这个话题继续发挥，他不自觉皱了皱眉头，抢在Theseus开口前说道，“事实上在魔法社会，你现在，还有我曾经从事的职业与麻鸡们的安全官员没什么两样，你知道我通常都会与同行相处不赖，我想这不值得我们再作讨论，对不对？” 

话说到这个份上，Theseus自然是领会其中意思，虽然他心底疑虑重重，不过逆着Percival的意思再说些扫兴话，似乎不利于对话继续，于是他耸了耸肩，摆出一副不置可否的态度，“好吧，威士忌的口味不错，你不来一杯？” 

“不了，我还有些事需要处理”，说着Graves转身走向门外，在Theseus问出什么事后回头没好气道，“你今天带着默然者匆忙登门，想必是没什么妥善安置他的好地方，我想你们不妨暂时在这座公寓住几天，Grindelwald倒不至于很快找到这儿来，当然了，你们如果住下，我总得做些准备，第一件事就是，我得去给美国运通留条讯息，让他们尽快把我的魔杖送过来！”


	10. Chapter 10

事实上当日麻瓜们突然出现，场面一度极为混乱，除了几个及时幻影移形消失的巫师，几乎所有人都僵持现场，哪怕是狂妄如Grindelwald，似乎也不愿将事态扩大，而魔法部的傲罗们则更不会主动暴露魔法，于是当日，双方各有人员被麻瓜带走问话，Grindelwald由于事先被特别提起过，本该是第一个跑不了的事主，然而黑魔王变形术高超，他竟能在混乱中神不知鬼不觉改变成不起眼的模样，顺利逃走了，不过，Grindelwald自己虽全身而退，但却跟丢了默然者，也算奇耻大辱。 

虽然结局不算糟糕，但正如后来Graves自己所承认的，整件事情极度冒险，虽说Graves事先得知Grindelwald暗地里与麻鸡有所联系，想必不会愿意扩大事态更引起麻鸡安全人员对自己的注意，再者，相当数量的麻鸡武装人员也足以震慑黑魔王不至轻举妄动，因为任何不当举动都有可能会导致不可收拾的伤亡，巫师们虽说精通魔法，但也并非刀枪不入，Grindelwald到底会忌惮麻鸡的武力。但是凡事都有万一，万一当时黑魔王和傲罗们没有都停止魔法行为，万一麻鸡们见到他们自身不能理解的魔法场景时反应失控，那后果都会不堪设想。 

尽管事出有因，但Graves在事后却十分自责，而英国魔法部在处理此次事件时，关注点显然更集中于麻瓜凭空出现，魔法部官员认为这是比Grindelwald袭击更值得恐慌的事件，如果说Grindelwald的麻鸡屠杀行为让巫师们在人道上无法接受，并潜在对巫师社会造成隐患，而这次麻瓜闯入巫师领地则直接对巫师社会构成威胁，若是麻瓜们真是仅凭自身便破除魔法屏障，那整件事情几乎可以升级到最高警戒，而如果是有巫师暗中帮助麻瓜，那么对麻瓜过于友好的巫师大约并不比Grindelwald受欢迎。 

事情就是这样不容乐观，虽然Theseus私心里一直说服自己Percival不过是因为事态紧急才会有此举动，他的目的除了挽救默然者不至为Grindelwald所控制而别无其他，然而Theseus理智上却又察觉到自己的老友此次行为绝非只是紧急状态下的权宜之举，实话说，Graves对麻瓜的兴趣几乎已经超过了他对魔法世界的关注，可能Graves自己都没发觉，但期待麻瓜与巫师正面相遇，期待麻瓜给巫师社会带来新鲜风气从而与Grindelwald那种种族屠杀论相抗衡，可能正是他内心所想。 

几天后，Theseus回返魔法部与同僚们商议此次事件的后续对策，果不其然，魔法部官员们几乎都将Grindelwald袭击这件事本身放置于次要，而对麻瓜的出现表示出不一而足的担忧。如果说Theseus不明内情，或许也会如此，然而出于对Graves的维护，他并不愿意过多地参与讨论，只是尝试着淡化事因，“或许只是一次意外，据我所知，哪怕是在一年前，英国境内也还曾出现过麻瓜因偶然因素闯入巫师社区的记录，我不认为麻瓜们已经具备了进入魔法屏障的能力。” 

当然有人赞同Theseus，比如内心里倾向于Grindelwald，认为麻瓜种族劣等的巫师们，“Scamander说的没错，麻瓜们天生愚钝，虽然近些年他们的枪炮轮船发展的还不赖，但一夜之间能够窥破魔法那绝对不可能！” 

“可是，那天的情况说是完全意外也绝对不可能！” 

“会不会又是Grindelwald的阴谋？” 

众说纷纭，总会有人疑心到麻瓜的出现是因为有巫师暗中相助，而从整件事情滴水不漏的把握来看，想必操作者也是大有来头。随着话题转向，Theseus作为当时在场者被反复询问有无可疑之处，甚至有人已经将这次相助麻瓜的巫师认同为巨大威胁，声称其危险程度比之Grindelwald有过之无不及，而Theseus在心中暗骂这些官僚总是习惯性思维发散，天知道现在最棘手的问题还没有解决，非但Grindelwald何时卷土重来不知晓，甚至默然者也没有官方的安全处所可以安排，可他们居然已经恨不得罗列出种种策略来针对并不存在的威胁了。 

“好了，先生们，我们能不能回过头来，再讨论一下默然者？就算是有那么一位对麻瓜友好的巫师存在，也许他的本意也只是阻止Grindelwald带走默然者罢了”，Theseus对那些肆意夸大的讨论心存不耐，于是出言想要将议题拉回常轨，然而总有人不依不饶，立即辩驳道，“就算是为了阻止Grindelwald，也不该牵扯进麻瓜！” 

“哦，是吗？那让Grindelwald带走默然者，让黑魔王以后可以更加肆无忌惮地进行恐怖活动，就没问题了？”丝毫不考虑现场危急状态，张口闭口不该牵扯麻瓜的大道理让Theseus在下一秒就反唇相讥，而争论升级，不知是哪一位一直以来都与Theseus互看不顺眼的家伙冷不丁来了一句，“Scamander的意思是当天他指挥着那么多傲罗，结果也只能是眼睁睁看着黑魔王带走默然者咯？什么时候我们的傲罗都这么差了，岂不是不比美国人好多少。” 

“该死的，算我在内，我们也不过十三位傲罗而已，你们知不知道当天Grindelwald带来了多少人？两倍，甚至于三倍我们的人数，其中还有不少是他刚在英国招募的信徒！我们是不是更应该先好好反思一下，Grindelwald怎么就能那么快招募信徒，又是谁走漏了默然者的行踪？还有，Grindelwald袭击时，怎么就没有半个人来增援？！”面对不怀好意的指责，Theseus几乎有些控制不住情绪，而当天在魔法部的讨论不欢而散，似乎每个人关注点都各有不同，Grindelwald，麻瓜，还有对麻瓜友好的神秘巫师，还好到最后众人勉强就默然者达成一致，那就是 — 尽快把那个男孩送回美国去。 

谁都想甩开烫手山芋，然而指望美国人主动来接似乎是不太可能，因为发给MACUSA的信函只得到了模棱两可的回音，而现在默然者甚至连个藏身的安全之所都没有，更别提避开黑巫师顺利去往美国了。 

Theseus离开魔法部时心情很坏，一是因为魔法部没有通过一项像样的决议来解决默然者问题，几乎是生生将这个烂摊子砸在他手上，二则是因为总有人死咬着当天协助麻瓜的神秘巫师，甚至还有人暗讽Theseus本人是知情者，而Theseus打定了主意维护Graves，他虽然内心深处对老友的态度存有疑虑，但一听到其他人妄自揣测时，却总也控制不住火冒三丈，该死的，这真是糟糕的一天，比那天遭遇黑巫师袭击还要糟糕。 

至于Graves本人也是心情复杂，Theseus去往魔法部议事，他代为看顾默然者以防有任何意外，因此一整天都没有出门，幸而午后来的访客让Graves颇感欣喜，Brook医生算得上是Graves在麻鸡世界的导引者，虽然Graves从未对他透露过魔法种种，但这位聪明的皇家科学院学者似乎总能察觉些什么。 

他们整个下午都在交谈，话题涉及时下热议的间谍事件，Brook医生不以为意地说道，“不管是不是真的像传言那般，说什么冲突当场的人都莫名其妙找不着了，因此没留下半点证据，我都认为这跟德国人脱不了关系。” 

Brook不知所谓间谍事件其实是Grindelwald袭击英国魔法组织，因此对大战后的国家关系作了一番评论，而Graves想听他对事情蹊跷本身发表一些看法，对此，Brook倒也善解人意地谈论道，“Percival，我知道你素来对那些无法解释的离奇事件很感兴趣，就像这次的间谍事件中有传言说安全人员就好像闯入了一个幻境，虽然我对此并不相信，但我想说的是，哪怕是安全人员真的碰上了所谓魔法世界，那恐怕魔法师们也有英国人，法国人，德国人之分，这次的事件无论如何，也值得警惕。” 

Brook的说辞意外让Graves陷入思索，说实话，对于巫师的国家立场他还真没有足够深入地思考过，虽然通常情况下，他们都不会违背自己所在国的国家立场，那么这是否意味着巫师社会在本质上并不独立于麻鸡政治？或者更直白地讲，Graves是该认为自己先是一个巫师，还是该认为，自己先于巫师是一个美国人？ 

与Brook医生的交谈每每都让Graves颇有体悟，虽然他们的话题并不轻松，而被勒令勤练钢琴的Bonnie和Credence显然也相处得不错，男孩对于Graves先生的一切都感到好奇，渴望了解，“Bonnie，Graves先生和今天来的这位Brook先生很熟吗？” 

“Brook医生经常和Percy叔叔见面，我觉得Percy叔叔应该挺喜欢他，说不准今天还会邀请他跟我们一起晚餐”，小女孩停下练琴，转过身来一脸煞有其事，“Percy叔叔平时话可不多，不过每次他都会跟Brook医生谈好久。” 

 

“真的吗？难道他比Scamander先生与Graves先生交情还深？”Credence以为Theseus与Graves一定是挚交，要不然也不会在那种危急情况下带着他前来投奔，而Bonnie可不知道其中因果，只是摇摇头说，“我才见过Scamander先生没几次，有一次是Percy叔叔带我去拜访他，我记得他家里有好多会说话的画像，对了，Scamander先生的弟弟，还有他弟弟的夫人，他们照顾着很多神奇动物，其中有一个绿色的小树人...” 

“是啊是啊，你也知道Newt和Tina？我还帮他们照顾过神奇动物，你说的那个小树人肯定是皮克特！” 

于是小朋友们开始谈论神奇动物，把刚才的话题忘的一干二净，而Brook医生结束拜访准备离开时，Graves倒没有像Bonnie想的那样邀请他一同用餐，Graves先生亲自将Brook送至门口，外面刚巧飘起了雪花，“啊，今年的冬天来得可真早，真倒霉我还得赶去那群老学究的酒会”，Brook与Graves话别，谈笑间还颇为亲昵地替Graves拍去落于身上的雪花，至于Graves居然没有表现出任何拒绝之意，他甚至以一个拥抱结束与Brook的话别，这使得从某个角度看来，Brook几乎就像是亲吻上他的发鬓一般。 

其实这原本也算不上什么，可不巧的是这一幕全都被从魔法部憋了一肚子气的Theseus收尽眼帘，天知道Theseus当时还老老实实像个麻瓜一样走回至这座肯辛顿的公寓，在街角不远处居然看到了Graves与他的麻瓜朋友亲密如斯！ 

Graves，Percival Graves，原美国魔法国会安全部长，谁不知道他一直以来都高冷得像座冰山，从没见过他跟哪个巫师这般亲密过，可该死的，Percival现在到底是中了什么邪以至于对麻瓜如此这般，真可笑自己还在魔法部替他打了一整天的掩护。毫不夸张，Theseus觉得自己就像被背叛了一般，可天知道Graves是在哪一处背叛了他，反正Scamander先生丝毫没控制住自己受伤愤懑的情绪，在Graves转身关上门时，他一瞬间便幻影移形出现在门内，“Percival，你对麻瓜，到底是怎么想的？！刚刚那个Brook，你跟他什么关系？”


	11. Chapter 11

对怒气汹汹的Theseus，Graves先生一脸不明所以，而站在门厅不远处的女仆只觉得自己一定是眼花了才看见Scamander先生就像是凭空现身，此外，Theseus的火气还引来了本就不愿练琴只想闲逛的Bonnie，以及跟在后面的Credence。

 

“果然，Scamander先生一点儿也不喜欢Graves先生和Brook医生交往密切”，一直以来都表现得木讷害羞的默然者不知什么时候先知先觉来了这么一句，虽然他只是小声对Bonnie嘟囔着，然而耳力极佳的两位巫师显然都听到了，Theseus因为被说中心思竟然还有些老脸发烫，至于Graves则是抬眼扫过和小女孩一起站在二楼廊道的Credence，那眼神中透露出的不悦立时让男孩低下头，对自己的多嘴懊恼万分。

 

Graves没有回答Theseus莫名其妙的问题，他转而对女仆交代道，“Helena，你先去准备Bonnie和Barebone先生的晚餐，我和Scamander先生有话要谈。”

 

两人在Graves的书房坐下来，当Graves问起Theseus今天是不是在魔法部遇到了什么不快时，Theseus依然臭着一张脸，他简要说了魔法部那些糟糕的讨论结果，但整个脑子里全还是刚刚Graves和Brook道别的场景，实话说，Theseus并不认为Graves真会和Brook有什么超乎寻常的亲密关系，但令人不悦的是，他并没有拒绝那个麻瓜显然过于殷勤的举动，而天知道这会不会给那个麻瓜传递错误信息，以至于让他得寸进尺？！

 

不得不说，这会儿Theseus就跟他那群思维发散的同僚们一样思维发散，至于Graves则根本不知道自己的老友脑子里装的竟是这些有的没的，Graves微皱着眉头，显然对英国魔法部的态度十分担忧，而Theseus收回对麻瓜Brook的种种愤怒后，一见Graves愁眉不展，陷入沉思的模样，不觉又换了一种心境，开始臆想起来。

 

说真的，Percival平素都显得太过冷静自持，让人想要接近却又不太敢接近，而现在这般难掩烦愁之态反倒显得没那么拒人千里之外，意外地引人遐思。Theseus注视着Graves，竟不自觉想起MUCASA文件里记录的那些Grindelwald对Graves的言论，黑魔王曾口无遮拦地说过自己爱极了安全部长犯愁的模样，“看他那张倨傲的脸上露出左右为难的神色，实在是令我心情愉悦，当然了，如果事情更进一步，连他那双漂亮的眼睛里都写满了不知所措的时候，那我就该忍不住对他做些什么了。”

 

Grindelwald的言论从来令人不适，当初Theseus阅读这段档案时，早就被前面的记录气的火冒三丈，对这段话倒没太在意，可现在突然记起来，却是怎么想怎么不对劲，以至于好一会儿出神，直到Graves开口叫他才回过味来。

 

之后二人之间的交流便丝毫没在线上，Theseus中了邪一般地被Grindelwald到底有没有对Percival做过些什么这个问题搅得心神不宁，他知道自己这么想实在不体面，甚至可以说是对老友的一种冒犯，可他就是控制不住不去想，实际上当天直到夜深，Theseus依然没能停下这该死的念头，有那么一会儿他蹑手蹑脚起身来，差点就要幻影移形闯进Graves的卧室里去，亏得他身为英国绅士的教养让他保留了最后一丝克制，若不然以Graves素来警醒的习惯，想必会发生一场不小的尴尬。

 

Graves自然也察觉到了Theseus的不在状态，前部长先生以为老朋友是因为英国魔法部对默然者以及相关事件的不力态度所致，哪有可能会料到对方心里想的全都是些让他极为难堪的事件，Graves甚至自以为对老友的糟糕心情十分理解，他明白那种被同僚质疑的滋味，非常地令人沮丧和不愉快。

 

各怀心思度过一夜，第二天，美国运通总算是将Graves的魔杖从美国送了回来，女仆接下那包裹严实的木盒后，就连Credence都感觉到了其中所藏的魔法气息，而Theseus原本热烈期盼着Graves能取回自己的魔杖，撇开脑中那些要融入麻瓜社会的奇怪念头，然而当他看到Graves将自己那枝久违的黑檀木魔杖执在手中时，又忍不住在心中叹了口气，天知道是不是在遗憾这下可没那么容易对Percival做些什么了。

 

Graves依然没领会到Theseus丰富多彩的脑内活动，在收拾起魔杖后，前安全部长以商量的口吻对英国人说道，“Theseus，Grindelwald用不了太久就会找到这里，如果英国魔法部依然对Grindelwald没有什么积极对策，又坚持着让默然者尽快离开英国的话，我想，或许我可以送他回美国去。”


	12. Chapter 12

几天后，利物浦。

一手抱着Bonnie，身后还跟着Credence的Graves先生看起来就像个拖儿带口的家长，一路的车马劳顿让他的神色略显疲惫，却也恰到好处地削减去他身上那股久居高位者的锐气，这对于隐藏身份倒十分有利。

这会儿酒店前台，Bonnie趴伏在Graves肩头，大概已经睡着了，而Credence安安静静地跟在身后，表现得与一个普通的有些害羞的大男孩没什么两样。他们今天会在这里住上一晚，然后搭乘第二天去往纽约的“克伦公主”号返回美国。

从伦敦过来的这一路还算顺利，并没有发生有什么值得怀疑的黑巫师盯梢事件，而这一切Bonnie功不可没，事实上，小女孩的存在就像是一层绝佳掩护，非但使得前部长先生不太能够让人联想出身份，就连Credence身上那股胆怯畏缩的气质也被冲淡了不少，如此一来，Graves自称是带着侄儿侄女回美国料理事务的叔父才不那么容易被人看出破绽。

Graves订了一间套房，他安置Bonnie在内间睡下后，刚出门来就看见Credence在外间磨磨蹭蹭，欲言又止。Credence始终对Graves怀有敬畏之心，哪怕就是这一路上前部长先生对男孩儿关怀有加，可男孩儿每次见到他总也是一副想要表达又不敢表达的腼腆模样，反叫Graves颇有些哭笑不得。

“Credence，不去睡吗？”

“先生，我还不困，我们是真要回美国吗？”

Graves是真要回美国，而Credence倒未必，不过这会儿Graves没有明确作答，只是反问男孩道，“你想回美国吗？”

“其实回去也没什么不好，只不过……”，Credence又变得支支吾吾起来，他抬头看向Graves先生，发现后者并没有表现出任何不悦来，这才壮着胆子说道，“只不过我还是最想呆着Newt的皮箱里。”

Credence说完后心里十分忐忑，他以为Graves先生可能会有些生气，因为毕竟将他这个默然者送回美国并非什么容易的事，或者就算Graves先生不生气，那也会觉得自己太过没出息。不过Credence显然是想太多了，事实上Graves在听完他的真实想法后，非但没有表现出一丝负面情绪，反而点头笑了笑，“好的，先去睡吧。”

一个对于Bonnie和Credence来说还算平静的夜晚，然而Graves心里明白，伦敦到利物浦的这一路上，Grindelwald或许是真的无法窥探他们行踪，然而利物浦的这些酒店里，尤其是明天克伦公主号停靠的港口上，无论如何也不可能没有黑巫师的耳目，到时候带着两个孩子登船，真是得把戏作足了才行。

第二天一早，先前在报上特地为Bonnie此次长途旅行雇佣的女教师来到酒店见Graves先生，女教师看上去和Tina一般年纪，除了身材十分高挑，脸上有一些淡淡的雀斑以外，似乎并没有什么特别惹眼之处，她随身只带了一件简单的行李箱，见到Graves先生后表现得确实像一个急需这份工作的经济不太宽裕的年轻姑娘，而Graves与她寒暄了几句，便简单交代说，“坦纳尔小姐，下午两点开船，这是您的船票，这会儿小Bonnie还没醒，如果您愿意的话，可以去房间看看她，当然，如果您还想为接下来的长途旅行置办些物品，我想大概还有几个小时。”

被称为坦纳尔小姐的女教师对Graves先生的提议表示感谢，她递过自己的行李箱，“真是太感谢了，Graves先生，我的确还想再去置办一些小物件，我会尽快回来的，行李箱能不能先请您寄放在酒店？”

“当然。”

Graves先生接过了行李箱，转身走向楼梯，而坦纳尔小姐则步履轻快地走出了酒店。坦纳尔小姐看上去并不像个不守信不靠谱的人，然而临近中午，当Graves带着Bonnie和Credence准备出发去港口的时候，这位女教师居然还没有出现。

发生这种事，Graves自然有些恼怒，不过倒也没至于太过影响心情，他在酒店前台寄存了坦纳尔小姐的行李箱，并留下了一些零钱算是支付给坦纳尔小姐的车马费，Graves平素少言寡语，这会儿大约真有些生气，倒是难得的对前台服务员不无抱怨地交代道，“这真是个没头脑的姑娘，明明手头不宽裕，急需要一份工作，却连自己行李箱都丢到了脑后，真希望她还能记得回来取。”

那之后，坦纳尔小姐自倒是没忘了回来取行李，只可惜是在Graves他们离开之后，女教师急得满脸通红跑回了酒店，“哦，天哪，我真是不知道是该先赶去港口还是先来酒店，我在港口眼睁睁看着船开走了，天哪，这是一份多么优厚的工作啊，我居然就这么搞砸了，搞砸了…”

女教师取走了自己的行李，还有Graves先生留给她的车马费，垂头丧气地离开了酒店，而与她擦身而过，有三两个麻瓜看不见的黑巫师更是行色匆匆，黑巫师们咬牙咒骂，“上头交代过默然者很有可能会返回美国，而利物浦直达纽约的船是他们最有可能的选择，可糟糕的是虽然我们在利物浦的酒店港口都留了心，谁TMD又能想到昨天那个还带着麻瓜小女孩的美国人会是什么MUCUSA的安全部长？！居然在我们眼皮子底下就这么大摇大摆地登船走了？”

说实话，要不是没头脑的女教师闹上一出，可能盯梢酒店的黑巫师们还要后知后觉。而整件事正如Graves预料的那样，他们自伦敦到利物浦这一路确实没有被发现行踪，但在利物浦的酒店入住时却已经踏入了黑巫师的监视范围。虽然前部长先生将身份掩藏的十分成功，然而黑魔王终究也不是浪得虚名，在酒店线报中略微嗅到些不对劲后，Grindelwald赶至克伦公主号停靠的港口。那时候汽笛声中邮轮已经缓缓驶出，黑魔王只见甲板上默然者跟在Graves身后，而后者正是好心情地弯下腰来逗弄小女孩…

“该死的！”见到这种情形，黑魔王忍不住就是一声咒骂，而这声“该死的”或许太过怨念，以至于远处的Graves就仿似能听到一般直起身来，而以现在邮轮离岸的这个距离，Graves自然是看见了岸边黑着一张脸的Grindelwald，二人的目光交汇，黑魔王做了个“走着瞧”的口型，至于前部长则冷下脸色，他一手抱起小女孩，又回头叫了声Credence，便转身离开了甲板，消失在了Grindelwald的视线中。

Grindelwald自然有办法混上邮轮，哪怕现在邮轮已经出发而且中途不停靠任何一个港口，而经过刚才黑魔王现身那一幕，前部长带着Credence和Bonnie回到房间后，倒好似松了口气，“看来一切都还顺利，希望Newt没遇上什么麻烦。”


	13. Chapter 13

Newt，或者我们不如说坦纳尔小姐那边一切顺利，他取走Graves寄放在酒店的行李箱，直到确信没有任何黑巫师盯梢，也没有任何麻瓜搅扰之后，忙不迭地变回了自己的模样。天哪，在Graves先生面前变成什么女教师可真够尴尬的，不过，安全部长还真是不动声色，看到自己那副傻里傻气的模样，他就表现得好像一切就该那样一般，看来Tina说的一点儿没错，Graves先生的确有些高深莫测。不过还好Tina和Theseus没机会看到自己刚才那个傻模样，他们得在皮箱里呆着以免暴露身份，而这会儿Newt收敛了思绪，他一边打开皮箱一边唤道，“Credence，Bonnie，你们俩还好吗？”

对的，Credence又回到了他最喜欢的地方—Newt的皮箱，这会儿男孩儿跳出皮箱来，见到Newt后真是高兴极了，他回头将Bonnie也拉上来，“Bonnie，这段时间Newt会照顾我们，他可不会管你有没有练琴。”

小女孩显然还有些没弄明白，刚才Percy叔叔说让她和Credence一起跟着Newt Scamander先生住几天，原本小朋友对于能够住在皮箱里，还能看到一大群神奇动物兴奋不已，不过这会儿她被Credence从皮箱里拉出来，左看右看没见到Percy叔叔后，竟然一个没忍住就哭起鼻子来，“Percy叔叔呢，他真的自己回美国去了？”

还好Newt在对付神奇动物还有小孩子这方面十分在行，Bonnie没哭多久，倒也接受了Newt的一套说辞，而Credence回到了久违的皮箱，本来高兴得喜出望外，不过这会儿想起Graves先生，Scamander先生，还有Tina或许已经碰上了黑魔王，不免又有些担忧起来，“Newt，Graves先生他们不会有事吧？”

Grindelwald生性多疑，尽管是在港口亲眼见到Graves带着默然者还有那个麻瓜小女孩登船离去，然而心里总还觉得有些蹊跷，他叫来已经被骂惨的下属再一次确认，终于肯定Graves是玩了一套障眼法，居然能够伪装成麻瓜而没露出一丝马脚，甚至这该死的家伙还煞有其事地为那个麻瓜小女孩登报雇佣女教师，哼，这个曾经眼高于顶的安全部长是什么时候将麻瓜世界那一套学得这么在行了？印象中，Graves出身纯血望族，那种对麻瓜的优越感似乎并不比自己少。

Grindelwald一边啧啧称奇，一边暗自恼怒，天知道他以为关系到此次能否在英国追索到默然者的关键人物应该只是Scamander兄弟，实在是没料到消失了四年多的Graves突然插手。而在黑魔王看来，若说Theseus Scamander并不好对付，那能说服Scamander和英国魔法部让他们放心将默然者交到自己手里的Graves则更加叫人难以捉摸，更不用说那个傻兮兮的默然者显然还对Graves怀有一种难以名状的亲近感，想到这儿，Grindelwald一阵不快，该死的，这次难道是Graves专门来报一箭之仇的？

Grindelwald想得有些多，事实上Graves无意专门找他复仇，Graves先生这些年来沉迷于麻瓜世界，对他黑魔王兴趣一直不大。而克伦公主号上，回到舱房后的Graves一行，Tina还没着急从小Bonnie的模样变回来，Theseus就跟Newt方才一般忙不迭地恢复了原本的模样，“真不怪我变形术学得不够好，实在是装成别人的样子不太舒服。”

噢，原来Newt装扮成坦纳尔小姐，一早来到利物浦酒店正是给Graves传递皮箱，好让藏在皮箱中的Theseus和Tina变成Credence和Bonnie的模样跟随Graves上船，而真正的Credence和Bonnie则又被故意没赶上时间的坦纳尔小姐，也就是Newt通过寄放在酒店的皮箱带走了。

天哪，这么说来，Graves在利物浦港口与Grindelwald的对视，根本意在让让黑魔王进一步误以为默然者已经登上了去美国的邮轮，这样Newt就有充分的时间将Credence带到一个安全的地方，就算黑魔王回过神来，那么默然者的踪迹也早就无从追索了。

这可真是狡猾，说起来，如果强行带走默然者，还真说不好在什么时间什么地点就会与Grindelwald狭路相逢，就算是最后险胜得脱，那也终究算不得上策，而这般偷换一番，倒不失是个帮助默然者彻底甩脱黑魔王的好方法。

然而这方法对于Credence固然好，可对于Graves先生却是等于给自己惹了一身麻烦，要知道，成为被Grindelwald盯上的目标并不是一件愉快的事，更何况，前部长先生又不是没体会过黑魔王那些丧心病狂的手段。

Graves心情并不轻松，这会儿看到Theseus变回原本模样，他立即出言提醒道，“Theseus，谨慎一点，我们得在下一个靠岸港口才能确认Grindelwald是不是真的上钩了，在那之前，我建议你还是多练练变形术，保持Credence的模样。”

确实得谨慎一点，四年前若非一时疏忽，Graves也不至于栽在Grindelwald手里，造成那么一个MACUSA史上数一数二的失败案例，而一旁的Tina原本也想着变回来喘口气儿，可这会儿一听到部长先生的话，吓得刚刚准备拉长的胳膊腿又缩回了小女孩的模样，倒叫部长先生忍不住一笑，他俯下身来就像平时对Bonnie一样亲了亲Tina的面颊，“嗯，Bonnie今天真是格外乖巧。”

这一举动立时让还维持着Bonnie模样的Tina闹了个大红脸，不过玩笑归玩笑，克伦公主号会在午夜时分抵达贝尔法斯特——此行中唯一的一个中途港口，如果不出意外，Grindelwald一定会先行赶至试图将默然者带走，而Graves与Theseus的计划则是让Grindelwald在不起疑心的情况下找不见默然者，最好在无奈之下尾随他们一起上船，一旦邮轮离开港口驶向大洋，那么这回黑魔王还真能被困上好一阵子了。

“Tina，等到了贝尔法斯特，我怀疑Grindelwald有可能会以放火或者破坏邮轮的手段来引起骚乱，到时候你不用多管，乘乱跑了就行。”玩笑过后，Graves郑重交代Tina，不待Tina反驳，他又对Theseus说道，“晚上靠港的还有一艘去往纽约的邮轮，是南安普敦始发的皇冠号，一旦克伦公主被黑魔王盯上了眼，恐怕难以准时出发，那到时候我们不妨改乘皇冠号，希望这次你的变形术能一路过关。”


	14. Chapter 14

贝尔法斯特港的深夜，克伦公主号比原定早了半个小时抵达，而Grindelwald果然如Graves所料一般提前在港口候着了。天知道黑魔王是用了幻影移形还是找了一艘快船，反正这会儿他正站在贝尔法斯特港的灯塔上，远望徐徐驶来的克伦公主号，发出一阵阵意味不明的冷笑声。

Grindelwald的确是想给克伦公主号制造点儿小麻烦，好在混乱中逼的Graves和默然者现身下船。黑魔王判定部长先生虽然不简单，但还至于能耐到能在克伦公主号的航程中跑了，尤其他现在还一门心思想着将默然者带回纽约，其次，以Graves的个性，既然现在已经知道自己的行踪暴露，那么他第一会做的事肯定是安排好那个前来客串的麻瓜小女孩，以免到时候发生冲突伤及无辜，至于再有的策略，哼，恐怕也只有躲了。

Grindelwald自认为对Graves了解的很透，部长先生很聪明不假，可是这么些年他都把时间浪费在效率低下的官僚机构中，根本是保守有余，行动不足，在这种情况下，实在想不出他除了躲还能有什么好办法。甚至Grindelwald还在心里还想象了一下Graves在克伦公主号离港时看到他后会是什么心情，初是惊讶，再来恐慌，最后焦虑？一想到Graves现在可能的模样，黑魔王竟是止不住心下愉悦，“呵呵，亲爱的Percival，我知道你现在一定坐立难安，不过我更期待一会儿能见到你进退两难的样子。”

Grindelwald会对克伦公主号制造麻烦早在Graves和Theseus预料之中，如果说这次真的是Graves带着Credence和Bonnie借着麻瓜身份一路奔逃纽约，那么Grindelwald对Graves的那番推测还真差不许多。只可惜这次从一开始部长先生就没打算带着默然者离开英国，事实上对于接下来无法避免的与黑魔王遭遇，Graves和Theseus是希望Tina乘乱离开，尽早与Newt汇合。这会儿Theseus叮嘱Tina不必保持Bonnie的模样，只要越不起眼越容易让人忽略就行，而Tina内心里则更希望能在与黑魔王对敌的过程中帮上忙，好强的姑娘听完哥哥一番话刚准备发表异议，却不想一旁的部长先生就好像早料到她会有什么反应一般，当下出声道，“Tina，我们希望你安全。”

四年不见，部长先生的话还是那么不容反驳，这会儿Tina习惯性抬头观察部长的表情，一下子竟又好像回到了当年的MACUSA，“好吧”，她终究是答应下来，没敢说一个“不”字，尽管私底下颇有腹诽。

至于Theseus自然明白接下来遇到Grindelwald该怎么办，事实上他得以默然者的样子尽力做到神龙见首不见尾，找吧，让Grindelwald和他那群信徒白忙活一场。而面临最大挑战的不得不说还是Graves本人，因为他要做的显然是掩护Theseus，一直拖到克伦公主号启航，这也意味着Graves极有可能再次与黑魔王直面相对。

克伦公主号靠港后，原本并无计划放乘客下船，毕竟午夜时分大部分乘客都在休息，而邮轮在这里只是预备添加一些燃料和补给，以确保接下来航行平安无虞，再有就是零星几个乘客会在这期间登船，算下来整个停留过程也就五六个小时。但是，今夜遭逢黑魔王，这克伦公主号何时启航却成了未知数了。

杀人放火破坏财物，Grindelwald屡试不爽的三板斧，今天也不例外。这会儿虽说Graves他们心里早有准备，但当一片安静祥和的客舱中突然响起尖锐的警报声，还是不免叫人一阵头皮发麻。

燃料舱失火，全员疏散。

“该死的！”得知Grindelwald在燃料舱下手，Theseus当下一声咒骂，的确，黑魔王草菅人命是习惯，比起潜入这偌大一艘克伦公主号耐下心来搜寻默然者行迹，Grindelwald显然更喜欢简单粗暴的方法，制造事端，逼人下船，顺带着让克伦公主号无法再离开。

相比Theseus，Graves并没表现出过多惊讶，此刻部长先生帮Tina强化了忽略咒，他再次强调让Tina跟随疏散的麻瓜人群离开，无论发生什么事只要记得去跟Newt汇合就好。眼见克伦公主号上乱成一团，乘客们都一拥而出，Tina找了个机会便混在人群中不见了踪影。

而在目送Tina离开后，Graves提起随身的简单行李，转头对Theseus说道，“看来克伦公主号遇上的不是小麻烦，我们恐怕很难按照原计划跟Grindelwald虚以委蛇到邮轮启航，这样，还是我先出去引开他们的注意力，老朋友，记住了，你只要让Grindelwald以为默然者真的跟在我身边登上了克伦公主号就行，一旦情况凶险，你必须先全身而退。”

“那你呢？”，Graves说出让老友全身而退的话来，Theseus一听顿觉不妙，这会儿他紧赶着追问，而Graves却只是报以一笑，“放心，我会见机行事，别忘了，还有一艘皇冠号应该会在两三个小时内启航。”这会儿部长先生本已准备推门而出，但出于不放心又回身来给了老友一个短促的拥抱，“Theseus，记住你可是英国魔法部的核心要员，待会儿千万别逞强硬拼，别忘了四年前作为MACUSA安全部长的我，一次失败曾经给整个国会带来了多大的危害。Grindelwald需要一个目标，而我们则必须给他一个错误的目标，这样风险才会最小，还记得大战时候吗？那时候经常是你抢着做掩护任务，这次换我。”

Graves走出门去，Theseus则迅速变化为Credence的模样，英国人也是见惯风浪，自然明白该怎么配合Graves来坐实默然者出现在克伦公主号上的假象。Theseus知道Graves说的没错，必须要给Grindelwald一个目标，若不然只会让所有人都暴露于危险。然而Theseus原本以为自己变化为默然者模样，应该是黑魔王第一紧追不放的目标，无论如何总该能与Graves分担一些风险，可哪知道Graves先前在利物浦酒店港口的一系列铺垫，显然早已将默然者的行踪与他自己紧紧捆绑在了一起。事实上，Graves根本就没想让Theseus涉险，甚至刚才的一番话更是表明了他希望Theseus在完成配合后，早早地寻个机会脱身离去。Graves把自己做成了Grindelwald的那个错误目标。

从理性上来讲，前部长先生的这套计划除了把他自己置于危险境地之外，简直堪称完美。而这会儿情况紧急，Theseus根本来不及表达对计划的任何异议，只能赶快也给自己施了个忽略咒，伪装成Graves尽力想要帮助默然者隐藏行迹的模样。可是英国人心里的不安却止不住地扩大，天知道他总以为老友早已经走出了四年前败于Grindelwald之手的阴影，也不再在意MACUSA曾经对他的种种责难，可今天这样，Theseus总觉得Graves还是对四年前的事耿耿于怀，尤其是他提到自己作为安全部长的一次失败，给MACUSA带来了极大的危害，更是叫Theseus一阵心酸，Percival明明几乎是那次事件最大的受害者，却偏偏还要被列为最大的责任方。

英国人的不安绝对不是没有道理，此刻挤在一大群麻瓜中的Credence模样的Theseus越想越是担心老友，他甚至都有冲动想现身表明默然者早就不在这艘船上，因为他害怕接下来一切都会按Graves的预想进行，“天哪，Percival那么在意能不能将Grindelwald骗到驶向远洋的邮轮上，不管是克伦公主号还是皇冠号，他该不会有什么奇怪的想法，要与Grindelwald同归于尽？”

而这个时候，Grindelwald隐身于克伦公主号的舷梯旁，黑魔王原以为第一个出现的肯定会是那个麻瓜小女孩，凭他对Graves的了解，部长先生多半会发挥一下自己的魅力，拜托哪位麻瓜贵妇帮忙照顾小女孩，这样就可以让无辜者早早避开冲突现场，然而这次左等右等直到麻瓜的人流开始减少时，也没见到那个红发小女孩半分影子，实在是叫黑魔王心里起了一丝古怪。

不过，这时候远处出现的Graves立时让Grindelwald没来得及就这个问题继续想下去，黑魔王眯起眼睛，只见在这种仓皇疏散的情况下，Graves仍然保持着他一贯以来的镇定，只是眼睛里有着显而易见的警惕，部长先生依然是衣饰考究，神情倨傲，比之四年前，那眉宇间多出的几分沉静和忧郁则更叫他令人心生向往，当然了，也让Grindelwald在心里不怀好意道，“看来当年真是没给他吃够苦头，今天还能这么招摇，还能帮着默然者逃跑？这次非得给这个漂亮宝贝儿多点教训，也好叫他天天哭给我听。”


End file.
